Green Rocky
Green Rocky is a male OC created by and the main protagonist of the Cutiesunflower Wiki. He is one of the main characters in the Cutiesunflower series. He was a recommended character in Battle for Wish Bush. He is also going to be a contestant in Derpyunikitty's object show, Object Closet. He made his first appearance on Facebook on September 1st, 2016. He has his own alliance with Cosmic Brownie and Green Ice Cube but it might expand soon. He also has his own family, along with Green Ice Cube. It is known as the Green Rock's Family, as it was formed after they gotten married. He made his first video appearance in Grounded Videos in a Nutshell 1 as a cameo where he stands by doing absolutely nothing during the last scene of the video. He has his own reverse counterpart named Ykcor Neerg. Appearance He is a Rocky clone colored green. Changes Debut - 2017 *Green Rocky is armless. *Green Rocky is Rocky's recolored asset in -100 tint. Current *His body is much more greener. Personality He has a nice personality, however, he can be sometimes mean. Unlike Rocky, he doesn't barf unless he eats something very bad. He also talks very well and is a very good runner. He hates being sick and avoids really yucky food, like when he eaten a gross cake, and then barfed accidentally on Boombox, causing her sickness. He is always happy because he is a Rocky Clone, but he can sometimes frown when anything bad happens, or if he's hurt. Originally, he was considered a silent character and does absolutely nothing, like Rocky from BFDI. He is also known to be childish despite being older. Relationships See Green Rocky/Relationships. Coverage He makes his first appearance in Grounded Videos in a Nutshell 1 in the last scene. He doesn't talk, and he just stands doing nothing because he's a Rocky clone. He was voiceless in all other videos until Green Ice Cube's Nightmare, where he talks for the first time ever. Appearances 2016 *Grounded Videos in a Nutshell 1 (cameo) *Cloudy You are a Super Star (as Mac) *Talk to Green Ice Cube Test (cameo and mentioned) *Green Ice Cube's Nightmare (first speakable appearance) *Green Rocky does The Chicken Dance 2017 *Talking Green Rocky Plush Commercial (as a plush) *Green Ice Cube and Green Rocky Look at a Rainbow *Troja Land is Coming! *Meet Flower Grass (metioned) *Meet Dora Puffball (metioned) *Meet Bayley Boombox (mentioned) *Green Rocky's Line Video *Cutie Sunflower The Greatest Singers (with Green Ice Cube and Flower Grassy) *Green Rocky's Retry in BlazBlue Calamity Trigger *Katso sings a Song to Mellow and Flower Grassy Keeps Green Rocky safe from Katso's Loudness *Green Rocky tells Flower Grassy about being back *Green Rocky is planning his own series *Boombox meets Bayley Boombox (mentioned) *Green Rocky and Flower Grassy starts to wear Costumes for Halloween *BFB 2: Lick Your Way to Freedom (as an RC) *D se Dab but is created by Cutiesunflower (as Kenichi) 2018 *I will be leaving wikia forever, but it’s just a joke Trivia *Despite being the 2nd OC by Cutiesunflower, he makes more appearances than Mister Puffball. *He is the mascot of the Cutie Sunflower wiki. *He is the first OC by Cutiesunflower to be armless, as Mister Puffball is limbless. *Green Rocky is the first character to be debuted in Flipnote Studio, the second being Watering Can. *He does not barf at all unless he eats something really poisonous or bad. No way, no how. *Green Rocky's birthday is on September 1st, which is the same time he was made. *He has his own Family as a dad, however, he looks very young. *He is a fan of the Tampa Bay Rays baseball team. *He grows arms just like Taco (II), but he is always armless. He rarely has arms. *He is an RC in Battle for BFDI. *He was originally going to appear in the snow day video, but he was replaced by Snow Ice Cube due to Fan of Grassy's request that was proven in AzUrArInG's Main Group on Discord. * He made a short cameo in the beginning of The Trap, one of AzUrArInG's shorts, standing in the grassland with his 2018 pose before the arm blocks him. * He is the first OC by Cuitesunflower to be a recommended character in another object show. * Green Rocky, or at least a similar green rock, has appeared in Cloudy￼ Eggs' "BFB but it got cursed by me" videos. Gallery Green Rocky Icon.png|His Old Body Green Rocky BFB Body.png|His New Body Green Rocky Badly Drawn Body.png|Badly Drawn Body Green Rocky 1.png Green Rocky Sad.png|Sad Green Rocky. Bubble Wand and Green Rocky.png Green Rocky Jumping.png|Jumping Green Rocky likes his own Legs.png Green Rocky Bleh.png|BLEEH! Green Rocky Walking.png|Walking Green Rocky Talk 1.png Green Rocky Sleeping.png|Sleeping Green Rocky as Ashley.png|Green Rocky as Ashley Green Rocky as Wario.png|Green Rocky as Wario Green Rocky with Shadow.png|With a Shadow Green Rocky as a Dad.png|Dad Version Green Rocky with arms.png|with Arms Green Rocky.jpg Green Rocky with a drawn face.png|Drawn Face Weird Green Rocky.png|Weird Green Rocky (Acts like Mike) Happyrocky.png|A pose by Cillill Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Being rubbed on the head by Flower Grassy Green Rocky Horror_0.png|Green Rocky running in fear Green Rocky Pose.png Remaker's Green Rocky.png|TWDremaker's Green Rocky Pose Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube Family Photo.png|Green Rocky in a family photo Screenshot_20171001-180926.jpg|Green Rocky in a flipnote series Rock gsyy.svg|New Bodie by BFDIMessUps Rock gtt.png IMG 0303.jpg|Greeen Rocky in the drawing in the middle. Green Rocky Winking.png|Winking Green Rocky 2018.png|His 2018 Pose Green Rocky New Frowning.png|Frowning Green Rocky is angry.png|His angry varation version of Rocky from BFB. 15290906768241585044023.jpg|Plush Version. Green Rocky New Jumping.png|New Jumping Shrimp telling Green Rocky that he is overrated and weak.png|Being sad when Shrimp tells him that he is weak and overrated. Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Rocky Clones Category:2000's births Category:Counterparts Category:BFB Reccommended Characters Category:Rocky Category:Males Category:Nice Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Green